lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
House Criston
' House Criston' is a medium sized Vandal House located within the fortress of Castle Stragnarax, and the village east of this fortress located within the Kingdom Of Lucerene. House Criston was born from nothing and was founded based on the single minded goals of the members to make themselves more then just a poor family living day to day hoping they didn't die. House Criston became the Sworn House of House Brent during their rise as they believed that this was the best house in order for them to grow in the way they wanted to. The Origins of House Criston begin in the eastern fields of Lannistane, and from here they endured hardships that would have broke others but instead it drove them on. The original members of House Criston were born in the extreme poverty of the regions east of Lannistane and throughout this time the family watched as the father and mother attempted to make a living farming and this took everything from them. At the age of fifteen for Grandon Criston the region was wracked by the Lannister Civil War and during this time the forces of Tylin Lannister were running rampant killing and raping whoever they wanted, and during one of these attacks Grandon was forced to watch as Tylin Lannister came with men to his farm and raped his mother and beat his father nearly to death. During the attack one of the gaurds a young man would also attack Heather Criston in the face so saveagly that she was forever scarred physically because of this attack. When they had finished and killed her mother they left his broken father on the floor next to his beloved wife. Grandon would care for his father, and when his father recuperated he would sell the farm for whatever he could get and the family packed up and moved to the western town of Hillsbrad where they attempted to restart their life. His father though was never the same and Grandon was increasingly forced to care for his family which brought him into the idea of making it so that they never had to worry again. In this way he and his siblings worked together to increase their families power, and after years of this they founded House Criston. History Early History Grandon Criston was born in the extreme poverty of the regions east of Lannistane and throughout his youth he watched as his father and mother attempted to make a living farming and this took everything from them. At the age of fifteen the region was wracked by the Lannister Civil War and during this time the forces of Tylin Lannister were running rampant killing and raping whoever they wanted, and during one of these attacks Grandon was forced to watch as Tylin Lannister came with men to his farm and raped his mother and beat his father nearly to death. During the attack one of the gaurds a young man would also attack Heather Criston in the face so saveagly that she was forever scarred physically because of this attack. When they had finished and killed her mother they left his broken father on the floor next to his beloved wife. Grandon would care for his father, and when his father recuperated he would sell the farm for whatever he could get and the family packed up and moved to the western town of Hillsbrad where they attempted to restart their life. His father though was never the same and Grandon was increasingly forced to care for his family which brought him into the idea of making it so that they never had to worry again. In this way he and his siblings worked together to increase their families power, and after years of this they founded House Criston. Noteable Members Family Members *Grandon Criston **Anastasia Criston ***Celia Criston ***Weilan Criston ***Grandon Criston II. *Heather Criston *Davon Criston *Joanne Criston (Joanne Brent) **Harvin Brent Other Noteables Banner Houses Category:Vandals Category:Houses in Lucerne Category:Houses in Castle Stragnarax Category:Houses in Europe Category:Vandal House in Lucerne Category:Sworn House of House Brent